Soomanxis
by Han Min Hyo
Summary: Lee Sooman adalah pemuda tamvan yang selalu eksis dan merupakan idola di sekolahnya. Dirinya mempunyai seorang kekasih yang manis, dengan dimple unyu yang menghiasi pipinya. SooLay (SoomanxLay)


.

Aku tampan dan kamu cantik.

Kita berdua adalah pasangan serasi.

.

.

**Lee Sooman & Zhang Yixing**

**SooLay / ManXing**

.

.

OOC, Typo(s), Unlogic(?)

School-Life!

.

.

**SOOMANXIS**

SooLay Fanfiction

.

.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot, Let's Reading..

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU HATE MY FANFIC,**

**DON'T READ MY FANFIC!**

.

.

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

.

.

.

.

**JUST CLICK "BACK" IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

.

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**CONNECT!**

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**DISCONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IDENTIFYING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOADING...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIRD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pip..

Pip..

Pip..

"Yak, terus mundur! Terus.. terus.. Yak, HOP!"

Teriakan sesosok tukang parkir seolah mengiringi masuknya sebuah mobil mewah berwarna pink metalic ke dalam halaman sekolah. Mobil tersebut kini telah terparkir rapi di tempat khusus yang telah disediakan. Dimana di setiap sisinya terpasang sebuah pagar kokoh berlapis emas putih.

Pintu mobil tersebut terbuka secara otomatis, setelahnya seorang pemuda melangkah keluar. Jika dilihat dari penampilan baik secara fisik maupun stylenya, bisa dipastikan bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan konglomerat.

Lihat saja, kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terhias apik oleh sepasang sepatu 'Nike' keluaran terbaru. Seragamnya juga terlihat berbeda dengan siswa lainnya, seragam yang dikenakannya nampak begitu lembut dan berkualitas. Jelas saja, bahan kain seragamnya terbuat dari kepompong ulat sutra pilihan dan yang mendesain seragamnya adalah seorang perancang busana terkenal dunia.

Lalu beralih pada tas yang tersampir di bahu tegapnya, ada yang bisa menebak merknya apa? Tentu saja bukan 'Gucci' seperti tas milik seorang anak bermata panda yang merupakan adik kelasnya, merk tasnya jauh lebih mahal dan berkualitas. Tas miliknya adalah keluaran limited edition yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Dimana di bagian ujungnya terdapat sebuah logo kecil, berupa tengkorak berpita pink dengan ukiran 'SM' dibawahnya. Yupz, itu adalah tas produksi milik perusahaan appanya sendiri yang khusus dirancang untuknya.

Selain penampilannya yang 'WOW', tampangnya pun tak kalah 'WOW'. Dimulai dari manik matanya yang memiliki iris kecoklatan yang begitu menawan, hidung mungil nan mancungnya, bibir ranum yang terlihat kemerahan alami tanpa lipgloss, wajah oriental yang terkolabirasi antara Korea-Majapahit, serta kharisma yang memancar kuat bagaikan lampu phil*lips.

Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa nama pemuda 'WOW' tersebut?

**Choi Siwon?**

Salah.

Ah, bahkan kekayaan Siwon masih kalau jauh dibandingkan pemuda itu.

He? **Cho Kyuhyun?**

Salah lagi.

Pemuda itu lebih jenius daripada Kyuhyun, apalagi jika menyangkut masalah 'uang'.

Apa? **Jung Yunho?**

You wrong!

Kharisma Yunho masih berada lima tingkat dibawah pemuda itu.

Eh? **Kim Jongin?**

Ck! Sudah jelas kalau pemuda ini jauh lebih eksotis dibanding Si Kkamjong.

Penasaran?

Tunggu beberapa saat lagi.

Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk memasuki area sekolahnya.

Ada yang tahu apa nama sekolah tersebut?

'SM High School'?

Oh, tentu bukan. Itu sudah terlalu biasa.

Sekolahnya bernama 'LSM High School'.

Eits! Bukan singkatan dari 'Lembaga Swadaya Masyarakat', melainkan singkatan dari 'Lee Soo Man High School'.

Masih dengan mempertahankan ke-cool-annya, pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut kini melangkah memasuki pintu utama LSM HS. Tepat saat dirinya berada di ujung koridor masuk, seluruh murid yang berada disana sontak menepi memberi jalan padanya.

"KYAAA! PLEASE **KISS AND HUG** DIRIKUUUH~"

"JADIKAN AKU SELINGKUHANMU SELAMA **365** TAHUN~"

"KYAAA! **DON'T GO** KEMANA-MANA~"

"SENYUMMU MENG-**HEART ATTACK**-AN HATIKUU~"

"SOOMAN COOL! SOOMAN WOW! **AUUU~** AH! SARANGHAEYO~"

"AKU AKAN MELAMARMU DENGAN MAS KAWIN BERUPA **BLACK PEARL**~"

"SOOMAN-CHAN~ JADILAH **PETER PAN** DIHIDUPKU~"

Teriakan demi teriakan terus mengiringi langkah kaki pemuda yang kini berjalan menuju kelasnya. Yup, nama pemuda tersebut adalah Sooman. Alias Lee Sooman. Alias anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal SM Entertainment.

"KYAAA! SOOMANNIE~ BERI KAMI FANSERVICE DONG~"

Mendengar permintaan itu, Sooman sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan Sooman menoleh kebelakang dengan slow motion, surai hitam lembutnya berkibar dengan begitu elegant bak tertiup oleh angin cepoi-cepoi.

Sooman melangkah mendekati cewek yang barusan meminta fanservice padanya dengan tampang coolnya. Sontak cewek tersebut menahan nafas seiring dengan jaraknya dengan Sooman yang semakin mendekat. Sungguh ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya bisa sedekat ini dengan pemuda tamvan idolanya.

**Tap..**

Sooman menghentikan langkahnya, tepat sepuluh centi di hadapan cewek berbadan kecil tersebut. Mendadak Sooman menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringaian cool yang membuatnya lebih terlihat manly.

Wink~

**BRUK..**

Perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba menge-wink ke arah cewek tersebut, sontak membuatnya semaput (?) saking bahagianya. Bahkan beberapa cewek lain di sekitar Sooman mendadak mimisan saat melihat wink-wink-an Sooman. Ah, memang tak ada yang bisa menahan pesona seorang Lee Sooman.

Setelah memberi mereka sebuah fanservice singkat hingga menimbulkan beberapa korban berjatuhan, ia kembali berbalik arah untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Perlu diketahui bahwa dirinya berada di kelas XII-A, terbukti bahwa dirinya jeniuz kan? Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenal jenius se-SMTOWN (?) pun hanya berada di kelas XII-B.

Sesaat setelah sampai di ambang pintu kelasnya, ia segera melangkah menuju sofa elegant –khusus bangku miliknya– yang terletak di pojok kelas. Ia memang sengaja memilih tempat di samping jendela luar, agar siswa-siswi yang mempunyai kelas olahraga di lapangan bisa menikmati ketamvanannya.

Ia mengeluarkan headset putihnya dan memasangkannya ke telinganya. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran empuk sofa sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati setiap alunan lagu klasik-remix (?) yang berdendang. Semilir angin topan –coret– cepoi-cepoi berhembus melalui jendela, membuat beberapa helai rambut Sooman melambai dengan begitu indahnya.

**Greb..**

Mendadak sepasang tangan lembut bak kain sutra dari seragam Sooman melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Hal itu sontak membuat Sooman yang masih asik menikmati semilir angin terlonjak kaget,

"Eh, duitduitduit!" tanpa sengaja latah milik Sooman terlontar begitu saja. Makhluk yang kini masih memeluk leher Sooman hanya bisa memasang tampang datar saat mendengar latahan Sooman.

Sooman segera meraih kedua lengan tersebut dan berbalik. Senyumnya sontak terkembang saat melihat siapa pemuda yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yah, chagi! Kau mengageti hyung~ Hyung jadi latah deh," protes Sooman sembari mempoutkan bibir kissable miliknya. Kedua pipi chubby-nya juga menggembung kesal, menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya.

Yupz, pemuda di belakang Sooman adalah kekasihnya yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing, atau lebih singkat disebut Lay. Sooman sangat ber-alhamdulillah ria memiliki seorang kekasih berwujud manis lengkap dengan dimple yang menghiasi pipi lembutnya. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan layaknya dua sejoli yang saling memadu cinta kasih sejak zaman SM (Sebelum Masehi).

"SooSoo chagi~ tadi aku lihat kau tebar pesona lagi! Aku cembokur tahu!" Lay berteriak 'aLay' sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Sooman berulangkali dengan manja.

"Chagiya~ mereka cuma dapat fanservice dariku, sedangkan dirimu bisa memilikiku seutuhnya," Sooman menggenggam erat kedua tangan Lay yang terus memukulinya, sorot matanya kini menatap lurus ke arah kekasihnya berharap bahwa Lay sadar bahwa hanya ada Zhang Yixing seorang dihatinya.

"Kyaa~ jangan menggombal terus. Aku kan maluu~" Lay menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jujur dirinya nggak cuat menatap langsung onyx mata indah milik seme tamvan nan manlynya.

"Oh ya, chagi.. ada keluaran tas Gucci terbaru. Belikan, ya?" Lay menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sembari melancarkan jurus unicorn eyes miliknya.

"Loh, kan sudah kubelikan tas SM produksi appaku, chagi," balas Sooman sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tapi aku maunya tas Gucci. Titik!" ngambek Lay sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan kakinya yang menghentak kesal.

"Okey, nanti kubelikan sepulang cekolah," pasrah Sooman sambil mengacak pelan surai lembut milik kekasihnya. Dirinya memang tak bisa menolak permintaan apapun dari Lay.

"Cius?" tanya Lay memastikan sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan mata blink-blink-nya. Sooman yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sembari tersenyum lembut.

**Cup..**

Lay yang terlanjur cenang cekali segera mengecup pipi chubby milik Sooman sebagai ungkapan makasih untuk kekasihnya. Setelahnya ia segera berlari kecil penuh bahagia untuk kembali menuju kelasnya di XII-C.

.

.

SoomanLaySoomanLay

.

.

Sooman membaringkan tubuh kekarnya diatas ranjang King size nan emvuk miliknya. Jujur saja seluruh otot di tubuhnya sangat kecapekan saat ini, akibat menemani kekasihnya berbelanja selama berjam-jam.

**Drrtt.. drrtt..**

Saat sedang asik-asiknya memandangi poster bergambar dirinya sendiri yang berpenampilan ala rocker di langit-langit kamarnya, mendadak ia merasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam saku jas seragamnya.

Dengan gaya ala bangsawan, Sooman mengambil handphone mewah miliknya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Setelah memasukkan sebuah password yang bertuliskan 'LeeYixing', jemari lentiknya dengan lihai segera membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat letih namun tetap dengan ekspresi elegant, seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi yang 'nggak Sooman banget'. Kedua kelopak matanya yang terhias oleh bulu mata lentik kini terbelalak lebar, diiringi dengan mulutnya yang juga terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terpasang behel motif unicorn.

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam handphonenya bergetar hebat. Sungguh dirinya merasa amat sangat shock dengan sebuah tulisan yang menghiasi layar handphonenya,

From : **Xingie chagi :***

** Yah! Sooman bau tanah! Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!**

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N : Kali ini diriku datang dengan membawa pair SooLay. Fanfic yang pair KrisMan bakal diriku lanjutkan kok. Rencananya ini mau jadi threeshoot. Sedangkan yang KrisMan jadi twoshoot. Hohoho.. enaknya bikin pair apalagi ya? SooHan (SoomanxLuhan)? SuMan (SuhoxSooman)? TheMan (ThehunxThooman)? Atau apa ya?


End file.
